Pencils, Papers, Passion
by JenRar
Summary: Edward and Bella find more than supplies in their closet at work.
1. Chapter 1

**Fun With Your Clothes On One-Shot Contest**

**Title:** **Pencils, Papers... Passion**

**Your pen name:** JenRar

**Characters:** Bella & Edward

**To see other entries in the Fun With Your Clothes On Contest, please visit the C2 page:**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Fun_With_Your_Clothes_On_Contest/79678/

**Disclaimer:** Everything recognizable belongs to Stephenie Meyer, and I'm simply borrowing them for my pleasure. All human, rated M for sexual content.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I climbed out of my dilapidated, but much loved, truck, and smoothed out my flouncy skirt. As the principal of Forks High School, the chocolate brown, linen drawstring skirt was probably a little too short, it fell to about two and a half inches above my knees, and a little too casual. Thankfully, today was a Teacher Work Day, so none of the students would be present. Mr. Cullen, the school's music teacher, would be, though. In fact, from the motorcycle parked a few spots from my truck, I knew he was already here.

Edward and I had been flirting back and forth almost from the day he'd been hired at the beginning of the school year. Apart from work things, we had really only ever said a handful of words to one another. The looks, though... Oh, the looks! Every time we locked eyes, it was like there was a tunnel with no one but the two of us inside. Everything else seemed to disappear. When we would touch, especially when one of us would accidentally brush the other's arm in the hall or staff lounge, the air sizzled with electricity.

He was tall, lean but muscular, with wild bronze-colored hair. I'd spent many a night over the last two months fantasizing about his long fingers, the ones that spend hours playing the black and white keys of his piano, playing my body instead.

I straightened my white, lacy tank and dark peach, cashmere cardigan, then walked into the school. The halls were quiet; from the look of the parking lot, I was one of only a few people at the school this early. I enjoyed the silence as I made my way to my office.

Two hours later, I was finished with the paperwork I'd wanted to complete. I decided to go wander the halls and check in with the faculty. The only person I'd run into so far was Angela, one of my best friends and the school's Calculus teacher. We had made plans to go to lunch, but I still had two hours before I was supposed to meet her, so I had plenty of time.

I stopped in and said hello to several teachers as I walked. Finally, I'd made my way back to the back of the school. Across the small courtyard was the separate music building. I hurried over, since the breeze had kicked up and it was a little chilly outside now.

When I got inside the building, I could hear piano music. It was a soft, classical piece, and I recognized it immediately as Debussy's Clair de Lune. I tiptoed to the open door of the music room and stopped suddenly when I saw Edward at the piano. He was facing mostly away from me, so I wasn't too concerned with being seen. It was a good thing; I was so mesmerized by the music I couldn't have moved if I'd had to.

As I stood there watching, the music transitioned into something a little more uptempo and fun, but still sweet and almost softly romantic. I was transfixed, absolutely frozen in place, watching those long, nimble fingers running up and down the keys. Every little bit, he would stop and pick up the pencil on top of the piano and make notes. I could tell it was an original composition.

I must have made some noise, as Edward suddenly looked up into the mirrored wall across the room. His eyes met mine, and he whispered, "Bella."

My face flushed with the heat of embarrassment at being caught staring, and I turned and ran. I could hear Edward calling out my name behind me. Just before I reached the door to the courtyard, I felt a warm hand grab my arm gently and spin me around.

He pulled me flush against his body and wrapped both arms around me, trapping my hands between us on his chest. My eyes widened as he lowered his head towards mine. Once his lips touched mine, I slammed my eyes closed, moaning softly. I gripped the fabric of his t-shirt in my fists and whimpered.

Abruptly, he stopped the kiss and pulled away. I worked hard to open my eyes, wondering why he had stopped.

"Bella," he breathed, "if you want me to stop, you need to tell me. Tell me now." He tightened his arms around me, staring at my lips.

I shook my head quickly. I could barely breathe, I needed his touch so much.

"No, please. Don't stop."

Edward looked at me for another moment, then nodded. "Not here," he said quietly.

We looked around, back down the long hall to his room, then our eyes locked on the supply closet we were standing beside. He glanced at me, and at my nod, he pulled open the door and ushered me inside.

The minute the door was closed, I found myself caught between the hard door at my back and the hard planes of Edward's chest at my front. I whimpered when his knee nudged my thighs apart, and he slid his leg between mine. His muscled thigh pressed tightly against my panties under my skirt. I cried out when he flexed the muscles in his leg, pushing harder against my sensitive body.

Edward swallowed my cry, our kiss softening much of the noise. His lips were soft yet strong, coaxing yet demanding. I felt my mouth and my entire body opening, anticipating his touch. His tongue slid into my mouth, and I was filled with the taste of him. He was decadent, delicious; I knew I would never get enough of his taste.

Edward moved his hands up to cradle my head. He moaned low in his throat, before he slanted his mouth over mine, deepening the kiss with tender urgency. He thrust his fingers into my hair, letting the strands slide through his fingers. Then he touched the nape of my neck, my sensitive earlobes, before trailing his fingertips slowly down my neck.

He moved his lips slowly over my cheek, softly, gently, before reaching my ear.

"Bella," he whispered. His voice was rough but velvety, causing shivers up my spine. "Do you know how much I want you?"

The question must have been rhetorical; he didn't allow me to answer. Instead, he began to kiss me again. I was struck by the heat, by the longing in his kiss. I knew exactly how he felt; I wanted him the same way. Each part of my body throbbed in a silent plea for his touch.

As if in answer, he moved his hands down past the small of my back, to the curve of my ass. He lifted me, moving me forward on his thigh, so close I could feel the heat and strength of his erection pressing into my hip. His kisses turned possessive, strong, demanding. I clung to his shoulders, feeling scalding hot and aching with need. I could tell I was wet, wanting him. I needed him as badly as he needed me.

His hands gripped my hips, rocking me against his thigh. He pressed me higher, harder, pumping my hips against the sculpted muscle of his leg. I dug my fingertips into the strength of his biceps, pulling my mouth away to moan in anticipation of climax.

Then it hit, a truly spectacular orgasm. I cried out, shuddering, throbbing with waves of bliss. I fell forward, leaning against his shoulder. He held my hips, still rocking me slowly back and forth.

Long moments later, I leaned back up, and slowly opened my eyes. Edward had a sexy half grin, but his eyes were still smoldering with unsatisfied desire. He moved his thigh out from between mine, obviously thinking this was it for now between us. He tried to take a step back, but I held onto his arms.

He looked up at me with some curiosity as I shook my head slowly. I lowered my right hand from his arm, down past his taut stomach, to the rigid length of his cock.

He gasped as I closed my hand around him, sliding up and down the length of his erection through the fabric of his pants. His smile left. Instead, his lips pursed, as if drawing in breath was difficult. His eyes grew even darker, more intense.

"Bella," his voice cracked as he spoke. "You don't have to do that. I didn't give you that so you would-"

I pressed my lips to his forcefully to his, drowning out his protests. When I felt him relax against me, I nipped his bottom lip once and pulled away.

I began stroking him again, moving from base to tip slowly. Even through the fabric of his pants, I could feel the dips and ridges of his erection, and I felt my panties get even wetter.

Edward was breathing heavily, thrusting gently against my hand. I was watching every expression cross his beautiful face. Needing to feel more of him, I squeezed my hand around him, stilling quickly when I heard him groan loudly.

I swallowed hard, worried I'd done something he didn't like. I started to remove my hand, but he quickly trapped it with his so my fingers stayed wrapped around his cock.

"No... it's okay," he muttered. It was obviously hard for him to form words. "Just... do it harder, Bella."

I must've still looked apprehensive about what I was doing, because Edward kept his hand on mine, encouraging me to squeeze harder. After a moment, he removed his hand as I continued the stroke-stroke-squeeze movement he'd shown me.

My strokes got faster and harder, until finally, Edward pulled my hand away. Before I could protest, he picked me up, forcing my legs up around his waist. He pushed us hard into the door, his spread thighs holding me up. I whimpered with need as he quickly pulled the buttons of my sweater free. I helped him pull the sweater off, smiling as he carefully tossed it onto a shelf, rather than the floor.

My smile turned into a gasp as he thrust his hips once, forcing his erection to slide across my clit. Then he lowered his head to my breasts. My gasp then turned to a cry when his lips closed over an already tight peak, his teeth grazing me through my thin shirt.

"Ooh, God, Edward," I cried, when he sucked particularly hard as he thrust against me again.

Desperation was clear in my cry, because his lips trailed across the curve of my breast and up to my neck. Edward began thrusting his hips, forcing his cock up and down my slit, hitting my clit every time. I was almost delirious at that point, panting and cursing under my breath. I was so close, and from the force he was using, I could tell he wasn't far off himself.

Edward leaned forward, still thrusting against me. He licked the side of my neck, then I felt his teeth against the juncture of my neck and shoulder. I stiffened and came, falling over the edge. At the same time, I felt him thrust hard against me one last time, shuddering in his own fulfillment.

Long moments later, I gave a sigh as Edward carefully lowered me to my feet. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me softly.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he began.

I could tell from the look on his face he was worried I would be upset about what we'd just done. I quickly put a stop to his guilt.

"Edward," I said softly, putting a finger against his lips. "I'm not sorry. Not one bit. I've wanted you for months, I've just been too chicken to tell you. I'm glad you wanted me just as much. It made me feel sexy, feeling that wanted. _You_ made me feel sexy."

He smiled and kissed the tip of my finger, waiting to speak until I'd moved it away from his lips.

"Bella, you _are_ sexy. You are beautiful, smart, funny, and I started falling for you the first moment I met you. If you hadn't come to me today, I'd planned to call you and ask you to dinner this weekend. I didn't want to go another week without knowing what your lips felt like under mine, without knowing if you tasted as sweet as my fantasies."

I could feel my cheeks heat up as I looked up at him shyly. "Did I?"

He threw his head back and laughed, his smile lighting up his face. "Infinitely sweeter. Better than all my dreams combined."

He took a step back and grabbed my sweater from the shelf. As he held it up for me, I slid my arms into the sleeves, leaving it unbuttoned.

"Edward, I have plans for lunch already with Angela, but I would love to cook you dinner tonight. If you aren't busy, I mean." I looked down at my feet, worried I'd acted too quickly with my invitation.

He moved his finger under my chin and used it to tilt my head up until he could look me in the eye.

"I would love to come over for dinner tonight." He leaned down and brushed a soft kiss across my lips before standing and grinning. "What's for breakfast tomorrow?"

I froze, wondering if he was just teasing, but decided if he wasn't, I certainly wasn't going to complain. If he wanted to stay the night, he would have my blessing.

"Let's start with dinner, lover boy," I teased. He laughed and opened the door behind me. I took his hand and walked with him back to his classroom. "I suppose I should get back to my office. I'm supposed to meet Angela soon for lunch."

He smiled. "I'll see you tonight?"

I nodded and kissed him once more before turning to leave. I was halfway out the classroom door, when I paused and looked back at him. He was standing by the piano, watching me leave.

"Oh, Edward?" I asked, not giving anything away with my expression or the tone of my voice.

"Yes?"

"Pancakes or scrambled eggs?"

The sound of his laughter followed me all the way down the hall and out the door to the courtyard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward's POV**

"Principal Swan?" Lauren, the student aide, knocked once on Bella's door frame and then poked her head in when Bella called that it was open. "Mr. Cullen is here to see you."

"Thanks, Lauren. Go ahead and let him back."

Lauren stepped back, her gaze traveling over me once before she smiled—coming off more needy and childish than the sexy I thought she was aiming for—and said, "Ms. Swan said you can go on back, Mr. Cullen."

As if I hadn't been right there to hear her. Instead of saying that aloud, I nodded. "Thank you, Lauren."

The young girl giggled and reached up to twirl a strand of hair around her finger. "My pleasure, Mr. Cullen. If I can do anything else for you..." Her voice trailed off as she let her eyes move over me once more.

Pointedly ignoring her obvious come-on, I stepped around her and into Bella's office, closing the door behind me.

When Bella looked up and smiled, I was nearly bowled over—the same feeling now, two months after we'd first kissed, that I'd felt then. She was dressed as ever the professional, in a navy skirt and white dress shirt, but the look on her face was one I'd only ever seen directed at me, and not a bit of it was professional. She looked like she wanted to strip me naked and have her way with me.

Striding quickly to her desk, I pulled her up and into my arms. We didn't have a lot of time before my lunch was over and my next class began, and I intended to make the most of it. Bella squeaked as I picked her up and put her down on her desk, not paying any attention to the papers scattered on top. Stepping between her legs, I slid one hand up to cup the back of her neck as I dropped the other to her knee.

Bella's tongue darted out and traced her lips, wetting them, as her gaze grew heated. The longer I stood there and watched her, the heavier her breathing became, until she was nearly panting with anticipation.

"Edward," she whimpered, grasping my shoulders and trying to pull me closer.

"What, baby?" I murmured, drawing her close with the hand on her neck, until we were sharing breaths. "What do you want, Bella?"

She huffed out a breath when I didn't move farther. "Kiss me, damn it."

She was so eager for my touch that she was already trembling. It was just how I'd wanted her. For four months, we'd been seeing each other, ever since that afternoon in the supply closet. We'd spent at least three nights a week together, until the last week. I'd been gone to the state music festival and contest with the choir, and I'd gotten in late the night before, so this was the first chance I'd had to see her in four days. We'd spoken on the phone several times, and the phone sex had been a first for both of us, but it had done nothing but left us feeling lonely and unfulfilled. I'd told her to be prepared because the first chance I got, I was coming to kiss her and make up for the time I'd spent away.

From her needy reactions, it was clear she was ready for me.

Finally giving in, I closed the last remaining distance and pressed my lips to hers. It was more than a simple kiss. It was breathy moans, twisty, velvety tongues, and each of us reasserting our claim on the other. And when she bit down gently on my lower lip, I groaned softly and tightened my hand on her thigh, sliding it up a few inches under her skirt.

She whimpered my name again, and I shook my head.

"Hush, baby, unless you wanna let Lauren and whoever else is out there what I'm doing to you in here."

Bella's eyes rolled back as my hand moved up even higher, my fingers tracing the edge of silk and lace under her skirt. She grasped at my arms, her fingernails biting into my skin through my shirt sleeves. When I finally moved to cup her fully, she jerked against my hand.

"Lean back on your hands, Bella," I murmured softly, moving my hand from the back of her neck and around, trailing my fingers down her skin, along the edge of her blouse, until I was toying with the top button.

When she was holding herself steady with her palms flat on the desk behind her, I popped the first button at the same time that I moved my other hand up and then dipped back down into her panties. She was hot, slick and damp against my fingers as I slid them through her curls and found her slit. Bella gasped before promptly biting her lip to keep herself quiet as I continued opening her shirt until I could easily push it open to see the white lace covering her breasts.

As my fingers swirled around her entrance below, gathering her wetness, I pulled one bra cup down, freeing her breast, and then leaned down, taking the dusky pink tip into my mouth. I began to lick and suck at her nipple as I finally slid one finger, then two, inside her, immediately feeling her clench around them as she hovered on the edge. When I bit gently at the tender bud, Bella gasped and nearly fell back on the desk as her arms gave out. My hand at the back of her neck kept her upright. She trembled even more when I curled my fingers inside her, stroking her the way I'd learned was guaranteed to make her see stars. I swallowed her cry with my kiss as she came, clenching tight around my fingers.

Bella, still breathing hard, began grasping at the buckle of my belt, chanting softly, "Off. Take them off. Need you."

What we'd done was dangerous enough, but when I slid my fingers from her and sucked them into my mouth, I was powerless to resist. She tasted like sin—tart and tangy, fresh and clean, and just all Bella. I quickly released my belt and popped the button on my pants, letting Bella work the zipper as I lifted her with one arm while shoving her skirt up around her waist and pulling her to the edge of the desk with the other hand.

When my pants were around my ankles and she was leaning back on her hands, holding herself up, I yanked her panties aside and thrust hard, until I was buried as far inside her as I could go. We both groaned softly as she adjusted to my size, already fluttering around me. When I couldn't wait any longer, I began to move, setting a hard and fast rhythm.

Bella's heels dug into my ass as she wrapped her legs around me, only spurring me to move harder, faster. Papers crinkled under her ass, and rather than ruin whatever she was currently sitting on, I pulled out, much to her obvious displeasure. When I picked her up and set her on her feet, turning her to face the desk, Bella groaned and bent at the waist, looking over her shoulder at me as she rested on her forearms.

Within seconds, I had her skirt around her waist again, and I reached out to pull aside the scrap of fabric between her legs. I took a moment to just look at her: pussy lips plump and glistening with her arousal, clit swollen and peeking through, just begging to be touched. I groaned—much too loudly, but unable to stop myself—and guided my cock back to her entrance, sliding easily through her wetness until I was seated inside her.

As I began to fuck her again, I gripped her hips, biting my tongue to keep from cursing at how tight she was. My balls began to feel tight, and I knew my orgasm was just...right there. But I wanted to feel her come around me, so I growled so low, I was afraid she wouldn't hear me, "Touch yourself, baby. Make yourself come all over my cock."

With a shuddering gasp, Bella dropped one hand from the desk and reached down to where we were joined. Her fingers brushed over my dick as I slid in and out of her, and I knew the moment she began fingering her clit, as her whole body jolted and she nearly squeezed the fuck out of my dick when her body tightened. She gave a soft, keening cry and flew over the edge, which pulled my orgasm from me in a rush of sensation. I slammed hard into her one last time as I spilled myself inside her.

I dropped my head to her back, breathing heavily. When I finally pulled out, Bella chuckled softly and handed me a couple of tissues from the box on her desk, using a couple on herself as I cleaned myself off and tucked my dick back in my pants. Then I grabbed a few extra tissues and wrapped the used ones up, sticking them in my pocket so I could make a stop in the teacher's lounge bathroom and dispose of them in the toilet there.

When I'd gotten myself together, I helped Bella straighten her blouse and then smoothed out a few messy stray hairs before pulling her into my arms.

"Best stop in the principal's office ever," I murmured into her hair as she laughed softly.

"Mm," she hummed, leaning up and pressing a kiss to my lips. "Now, get back to work, mister. Class starts in—" a quick glance up at the clock on the wall "—ten minutes, and I need to get some work done, too."

"Yes, ma'am," I retorted, grinning when she reached out and swatted at my arm. "See you tonight?"

Bella nodded, smiling. "My house, dinner?"

"I'll pick something up and bring it over. What sounds good?"

"Your choice," she said with a shrug.

With one last kiss to her lips, I checked my clothes one last time and then opened her door. "Thanks, Bella. I'll let you know once I've looked into that last question," I said with a wink where Lauren and the secretary, who was back from lunch, couldn't see.

"I'll look forward to hearing, Mr. Cullen," Bella said, her principal's hat firmly back in place.

"Ladies," I said with a nod as I stepped through the office.

There was a smile on my face that I was sure would give away what I'd been doing for the last fifteen minutes, but I was too damn happy to care.

~*~PPP~*~

_A/N: Just something that came to me this morning that I wanted to write. I'm not expanding it or anything. This is just a treat. (I hope!)_


End file.
